The Angelic Wars
by Necronis-Zero
Summary: A ten year long war between the Angelic army and the Demonic army is about to move to a new battlefield: The Three Kingdoms. I finally fixed ch. 1! Oh, and I will get up ch. 3 soon
1. The Page

All right people, here it is. The first chapter of my first fan fiction. Well there are a few things you should know first. This is, of course, a Dynasty Warriors story, but this one goes beyond the Three Kingdoms (Wei, Wu, and Shu). You probably don't care where I got the idea, so I'll skip that part. But this is basically a war between the Angelics and the Demons (Heaven and hell, you know, classic good vs. evil) and how the Three Kingdoms got roped into it. There are going to be those who side with the Angelics, those who side with the Demonics, and those who just refuse to believe that such a thing is going on and continuing war as usual. So ya, I'm gonna just respond to reviews and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! Even a simple "its good" or "its bad" will do! Also, I jump viewpoints around, so keep an eye out for who I put at the top of a section. Well, that was unnecessarily long! Here it is!  
  
Chapter One: The Page  
  
************************The Battle At Hu Lao Gate**************************  
  
***Ma Chao***  
  
"Ha ha!" I yelled triumphantly as I cut down another of Dong Zhuo's troops with my spear. In the heat of battle, this is where I truly belong! I looked over at the gate, still being bashed in by the ram. Whoever designed that gate is truly skilled. No matter to me however. I had few cuts and my troops are doing well with only a few casualties. I stabbed yet another soldier. I saw a sword rise behind me. Oh great, I had a feeling I was being too cocky. The soldier suddenly groaned and fell. I didn't do that! I looked up and saw Zhang He standing there, claws bloodstained.  
  
"You really need to be more aware of your surroundings," he said. "All people have beauty in their fighting styles, yours especially. However, it does have some flaws."  
  
"Thank you He," I said with gratitude. "I hope you will consider joining Liu Bei after Dong Zhuo is defeated."  
  
"I had been considering after finishing service under Yuan Shao I would join Cao Cao, but Liu Bei was the second on my list," he replied. There was a sudden crash, and we looked over at the gate.  
  
It had finally fallen! Our forces began to run in as soon as the enemy troops were dealt with. Maybe fifty went in until sudden screams of pain and fear rang out.  
  
"LU BU!" a soldier screamed running out. "LU BU HAS COME TO DESTROY US!" At that point, a monstrous looking man rode out of the gate, riding a red steed, with a fabled halberd in his hand, cutting down men like a hot knife through butter. It was true, Lu Bu was there to destroy us, and was coming right toward me. I raised my spear, ready to go down fighting. I ran out of patience, and charged.  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!!" I cried while running. He raised the Sky Scorcher...  
  
PING  
  
I brought myself to an abrupt stop. Everything had stopped. All sound, all fighting, all people, even the snow falling from the sky had halted. Except for myself. I turned and saw that Zhang He could move as well.  
  
"Well, this is rather unusual," he said.  
  
"That's obvious," I replied. I looked around. I noticed one other person who had not stopped. There was a man standing there. Except... it couldn't be a... a human... He was maybe six feet tall, but seemed to not even touch the ground, even though you could see the snow cover parts of his... bare feet?! He wasn't even wearing warm clothes! He also seemed to have this aura around him. It was gold, and at the same time, silver. He was clad in leather armor, long pants, and had a long sword sheathed at his waist. His head was hooded... but what were those things coming out of his back?  
  
"Wings..." I murmured to He, who was also looking at him. "That man has wings..." The figure began walking toward us, and we raised our weapons, ready to fight.  
  
"Lower your weapons," the man said. His voice... it seemed to reverberate slightly, and was calming. Calming enough to convince us. "I am a page from the Angelic Army. Sent to tell you two something of some importance"  
  
"The what?" Zhang He said.  
  
"The Angelic Army." the page replied calmly.  
  
"And what is this news?" I inquired.  
  
"Heh, you are really a to the point person aren't you?" the page said. It wasn't a question. "Well, the news just happens to be a war. A war between the Angelics and the Demonics that has been waging for about ten years now. But the battleground is about to change. Change from our world to yours. This may happen from any time between ten days to one year. I was sent so that you can find people getting similar messages and decide what side you will choose. I am needed elsewhere at the moment, but we shall meet again." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
"Did that really just happen?" I asked Zhang He.  
  
"I believe so," He said.  
  
PING  
  
Everything started happening again. The fighting continued, the snow continued. The battle continued. I had a brief skirmish with Lu Bu before he rode on. How am I going to explain this to other people? Only time will tell I suppose.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well that's my first chapter. What did ya think??? By the way, I'm gonna post a Mega Man fanfic pretty soon, be sure to check that out! 


	2. The Demonic Invasion

Ok, something went wrong with the opening of this chapter, I guess my word processor messed up or something, I don't know. Well, if you couldn't tell, the setting was Hu Lao Gate, and for some reason it didn't put that this was in Ma Chao's point of view for the moment. Anyway, here's chapter two! And reviews please!  
  
Chapter Two: The Demonic Army Arrives  
  
************************************************************************  
  
******************************Jian Ye***********************************  
  
*Sun Shang Xiang*  
  
I got up and stretched. Hmmm. strange, I never had a feeling like this before. It's like, a feeling of impending doom, even though we know Cao Cao is busy in battle with Yuan Shao, and Liu Bei is up there too. odd.  
  
My door suddenly burst open to reveal a very frazzled Sun Ce standing there, sweat all over his face, holding his tonfas.  
  
"Hey Ce," I said. "What's up? You look like you were just ambushed in the hallway by a hungry Huang Gai."  
  
"Some...thing...is...wrong!" he panted. "Strange...things...coming at the city!"  
  
"What?!" I asked while putting on my bandana. "What do you mean. things?"  
  
"Remember how you said a 'page' spoke to you of a war that would come to this area soon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, but you all just laughed at me."  
  
" I'm not laughing anymore. There is a demon horde heading toward the city."  
  
"WHAT?!" I yelled. No... this can't be happening. How can we possibly stand up to demons?! Let alone a whole horde of them. I closed my eyes. I need to calm myself down. Blind attacking will only get me killed, or worse. "Who do we have on defense?" I asked.  
  
"Huang Gai, Quan, Pop, the two Qiaos, Lu Xun, and Zhou Yu." He replied. "Luckily the bulk of our forces are here."  
  
"What about Zhou Tai?"  
  
"He's there too. There are others, but there are too many to mention."  
I picked up my chackrams. "All right. Let me grab something to eat out of the kitchens, and I'll meet you out there." Ce nodded and ran off. This is great. just perfect. The only other people who saw the page were the Qiaos, Xun, and Zhou Yu. They are going to be the only ones besides me who know what we're up against. Why didn't I ask some other people before everybody went their separate ways from Luo Yang.  
  
*Zhou Yu*  
  
"Oh gosh." I said quietly. "It's happening. It's really happening." I was on the south wall, looking out at the slowly coming horde of. things. I knew they were demons, but all the same I have never been so scared in my life.  
  
Xiao grabbed my arm in fear. "It's them isn't it? The demonic army I mean." She said. I put my arm around her shoulders and nodded reluctantly. She whimpered a little bit. "Do you know where I put my fans?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," I said with a dead hollow voice. "I put them in the southeast guard house." I looked out some more at the wave of coming doom. If I looked past the wave of destruction I saw one of the most beautiful sunrises I have ever seen. It seemed that the sky had just opened up with all of its most beautiful colors. There were few clouds, but all were glowing silver, gold, and light red. I turned to Lu Xun.  
  
"Hey Xun," I asked.  
  
"What?" He said. He seemed to be in shock at the amount of Demons heading our way.  
  
"Are the fire archers ready? I daresay we'll need them fairly soon."  
  
"Err, yeah, they are. And the troops are by the gate at the ready."  
  
"Good. I'd say we should wait for Shang Xiang to get here before we go down there as well." Xun just nodded, a little blandly. He glanced over to where Da Qiao was standing by Sun Ce. "Your still stuck on her huh?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"Yea," Xun said, blandly.  
  
"Well, I doubt that your wish will come true unless if Ce happens to die." I had another look at him. "Haven't you ever talked to her?"  
  
He shook his head reluctantly. "No, I was an idiot not to when I had the chance."  
  
I shrugged. "No use crying about it now. Brooding on the past and hoping for the future is not the way. Live for now, for that is the way to secure your future, whether it is the best one or the one that just allows you to live." I said on a strange inspiration.  
Xun looked at me in slight surprise. "Where did you pull that one out of?"  
  
I shrugged. "Oh well." I looked over at one of the guardhouses to see Sun Shang Xiang running toward us.  
  
"Sorry...that...I...over...slept..." she panted.  
  
Xiao grinned. "Don't worry about it," she said kindly. "I would've done the same if Zhou Yu didn't get me up."  
  
I looked back out. "Xun, you stay up here and give the order to fire when the time comes," I said. "Then you come down and join the rest of us." I turned to Xiao. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay in the palace? You'll be safer there."  
  
She shook her head. "No way. In a battle like this, I'm gonna stay at your side."  
  
I grinned. "Well everyone, let's get to it."  
  
*Xiao Qiao*  
  
My gosh... I have never been so scared as I am now. Those demons. I've never seen anything so terrifying in my life. And any second now, I could be killed in an instant.  
  
"Zhou Yu?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you honestly think we have a chance?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Not sure at all."  
  
Well, this really doesn't encourage me. After about five minutes we heard a faint rumbling, which after two other minutes became a dull roar. From atop the wall, we heard Lu Xun yell.  
  
"FIRE!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well? How did you like this one? Review Please! Oh, by the way, some of my future/current ideas may sound familiar because LuXun88 and I are friends and he encouraged me to use some of them. Cya 


End file.
